Meant to be Broken
by YamimoriYagami
Summary: Readerx72, with Greedler having fun on the side. Smut. Facial, smoking while having sex, mindbreak, dub-con, blood, oral sex (female on receiving end) This is a sequel to Promises but can be read as a standalone. Basically just about two thousand words of smut.


Title: Meant to be Broken

Rating: MA

Pairing: Reader x 72, with Greedler having fun on the side

Warnings: Smut. Facial, smoking while having sex, mindbreak, dub-con, blood, oral sex (female on receiving end)

Length: 1,968 words

Summary: A sequel to Promises, the reader runs into the library in an attempt to escape Greedler but finds an older and much more handsome man waiting there to do all sorts of naughty things to her.

"My dear, there's nothing to cry about." An older, mature male voice petrified you as you slammed the door to what you could tell to be a library, lined with the finest wooden bookcases and collections.

You turned to see a large office chair and table, made out of some expensive velvet, the chair facing away from you with a long, green-gloved arm dangling from one side and holding a cigar in the other. They were the same gloves as Greedler's.

It had all happened so fast—your high school sweetheart that had promised to marry you after he made it big somehow had an evil identical twin that took your virginity in the most violent manner.

"I don't suppose Greedler explained?" the voice was so smooth and suave. He flicked his cigar into an ashtray built onto the arm of the chair. "He and Oncie are one in the same. He became two people, that's all. But it's still him so it makes no difference which of them you would have had take your virginity."

"That wasn't him!" You protested; it felt so dirty inside. You just wanted to take a shower and scrub away the shame you felt. The man touching you was so sinful and so forceful—how could you not have been able to tell it wasn't your Oncie?! Thoughts blaming yourself filled your mind and you hugged yourself as you sank to the floor on your knees.

Tears began burning your eyes and streaming down your face; this felt more awful than anything in your entire life.

"Come here, my dear."

Shaking your head, you whispered, "I don't want to be touched right now." You looked up at this mysterious man, attempting to get a glimpse of his face but no luck. "Who are you, anyway? Why are you in Onceler's library?"

"I am also a Onceler. From a different time." He snuffed out the cigar and turned his chair so that his appearance came into view. He did look just like Greedler and Onceler, but older and more refined. He retained that smug expression on his face, but his hair was slicked back in a more adult manner. He also appeared stronger and more muscular compared to the beanpole you knew. "Now that you have finally arrived, come over here." Yellow orbs stared at you.

"No...I have to find Oncie." But as you stood to make your exit (this guy made you uncomfortable, a mechanical and gloved hand came out of the ceiling in an instant and grabbed your arm, flinging you onto the older man's lap.

"Call me 72, if you will." He placed both large hands on your hips and pulled you into a position so that you were straddling him. His erection was throbbing under his pants, and you could feel it against your still sore nether region. You'd just lost your first time and now this?!

"Please, I made a promise to him!" You tried to plead. It was obvious that he was too strong for you to even attempt escape.

"Promises are meant to be broken." He sighed in exasperation, sliding one hand up your dress and over your abdomen. "I was so naïve back then..." His fingers gently squeezed your left nipple (you'd forgotten your bra in Greedler's room, damn it!) and you let out a pained gasp.

72 then placed his other hand to the back of your neck and pulled your lips to his despite your squirming. He slid his tongue between them, and the taste of nicotine filled your mouth as you exchanged saliva. It almost made you want to cough. He was smiling in satisfaction as his hands wandered over your body, and he gave a gentle kiss to the bite on your neck his younger self had made.

Just as he'd began sniffing your hair, inhaling your own scent, a loud banging echoed from the door.

"Hey, Gramps!" Greedler barged in without even waiting for a reply. He saw the situation and raised an eyebrow. "So you got her now, huh?" He strode over to the desk only a foot away from you and took a seat, one knee against his shoulder as he hunched over for a closer look and the other leg dangling off the fine oak. "I didn't get to finish with her, but I guess this works, too."

You didn't look at him. You didn't want to see his face.

The boy's green eyes shone with lust behind those stupid blue shades of his.

"Greedler," 72 spoke as eloquently as always. "Do you not know how to treat a lady?" The older man's hand reach under you to run a finger over opening through the thin layer of panties. His erection was pulsing under you now. He gently slide a finger a few centimeters into your aching walls and withdrew it softly. "There's still some blood, too. Tsk, tsk, tsk..." He shook his head at Greedler, who now had his fly undone and his cock in his hand.

72 slide your panties off with ease and tossed them to the side, then grabbed your thighs and pulled you so that you were halfway laying on your back. His cock was still twitching, but now you felt it on your shoulder blades. Both of your legs were draped over his shoulders and you felt nervousness and embarrassment take hold.

While this all felt humiliating, the second time in one day that you found yourself in an intimate situation with a strange man, it almost felt...arousing. If they were both Onceler, it was okay, right? No, it couldn't be...but right now you figured you were powerless to do anything, anyway. Both Greedler and 72 were attractive in their own ways.

72's tongue slowly swirled over your clitoris and all thought was lost. He continued the motion andt hen moved down to your still aching opening and buried his tongue in it.

Your body jerked in reaction, but his firm hands held your waist tightly as you were sent to euphoria. This man obviously knew what he was doing and his moistness encircled your insides.

"Like the taste of my jizz, old man?" Greedler teased between grunts, pumping his own cock as he watched. He was biting his lip with those sharp teeth of his.

As 72 continued, you felt yourself feeling _really_ good. Like maybe you were about to reach what they called an orgasm. A gasp escaped you as the man stopped and you gave him a wistful look.

"Are you close?"

You nodded, and he pulled you up by your shoulders to set you upright again. He unzipped his pants and you felt the full, massive length of his erection against your opening.

He began teasing it over your opening. "Do you want this?"

"Isn't it too late to ask me that?" He continued the motion, forcibly rubbing the head of his cock against your clit. As he did this, with the other hand he placed a cigar in his mouth and then lit it. "I want you to ride me. Can you do that, my dear?"

You gave a quick and obedient nod. Fuck reasoning. You'd lost it at this point. This man had to be Onceler, too, because only he could turn you on so much that you threw logic out of the window. So it was okay, right? Of course, it had to be okay!

"Then put it in." 72 rest on hand on the arm of his chair and the other to his face as he inhaled a huge hit off of his cigar. Nervously, you lifted your dress enough to see and began placing the head of his cock into your entrance.

The skin was still raw and still hurt from the first time, but that didn't even matter now.

"That's it, dear." He flicked the ashes, golden eyes still glued to your form.

You moaned a little in both pleasure and pain as you lowered yourself a little more, taking the entire top half of his dick into you, stretching your walls on a more painful level. He was a little thicker.

"72..."

"That's right. Say my name, my sweet." He grinned, eyes lidded with some sort of sick satisfaction; you slammed the rest of his cock inside with one quick motion.

The head hit your cervix and you let out a gasp, eyes widening. This hurt. It hurt so badly and you were sure that you were bleeding again, but this felt so amazing.

The man gave you a moment to adjust—damn were you tight—took another hit, blew it in your direction, and then gave you a silent nod, telling you to move.

Bouncing up and down, feeling his enormous manhood sliding in and out of you, made you lose control of your voice and moans filled the library.

You could hear Greedler say something like, "that's it, baby!" but the room was spinning now and the chair slightly buoyant with your movements only added this euphoric meltdown.

"Oh god..." you gasped, and realized that now 72 was the one slamming you onto his cock by your waist, leaning forward. He inhaled a large hit, held you in place and jabbed your cervix three more times before releasing his heated sperm inside of you. His cock twitched and spilled out the gooey white liquid that was now mixing with Greedler's. Slowly, his grip on you loosened, and sat back.

He exhaled a large cloud of smoke that shrouded his face for a few seconds.

It felt disgusting, knowing now that the seed of two men were inside of you. But weren't they really just one man? It didn't matter, anyway.

You were wet down there and figured you must have reach orgasm prior.

It felt more amazing than anything in your entire life.

"72..." You spoke softly, out of breathe, body covered in sweat.

Greedler's voice pierced yours. "Hey!"

You turned to him, slowly, wondering what he could possible want. He was standing behind you. You found yourself being squirted with the other's cum. Squinting your eyes shut and pursing your lips, you felt the hot and salty liquid hit your forehead and begin dripping down your face.

As you were about to wipe his seed off with your dress, you found both of your arms grabbed.

"No." Greedler growled. "Open your eyes and call me 'Daddy'. Show me you're going to be a good girl from now on."

Feeling it best to comply, you slowly opened your eyes to stare up at the boy that resembled so much your beloved. He had started all of this, taking your virginity and now your body ached and hurt even worse (though you couldn't help but think it was worth it).

He lowered his glasses so that his green eyes bore into you. "Well?"

"Daddy..." You whispered, and he let your arms go so that you could wipe his drying cum off of your face. This was dress was ruined now. Oh well.

72 pat your head and chuckled, motioning with another nod for you to get off now.

Greedler helped you up, grabbing your forearm and yanking violently and you nearly fell to the floor.

You could see little trails of blood snaking down your legs.

"I suppose you should go and take a shower." 72 said, tucking his spent member back into his pants and turning his chair so that he once again didn't face you. "Greedler, I need to speak to you privately."

"Whatever, make it quick," came the younger man's reply and gave you a sharp toothed grin as he flicked the bite mark he'd made on you only an hour ago. "Don't forget who you belong to."

**A/N: Some of you really liked the first, so I decided to make a sequel. We all think 72 is sexy, right? ...RIGHT?!**

**Anyway, the original of this can be found on my tumblr, ask-dream-eating-onceler though I should probably work on making a personal account for all this fanfictiony stuff.**

**Please review if you liked this, because I find reviews quiet encouraging! **


End file.
